Rubik's Cube
by Shadow Hidden By The Moon
Summary: It was just a toy. It shouldn't be that hard to solve.


Omg I saw a cute picture on Google that had Moriarty sending Sherlock an unsolved Rubik's cube because he knew Sherlock deleted all knowledge of them from his memory. I just was struck with this cute one-shot. I know many are waiting for an update for Silver Tongue but I needed to get this out of my head. I hope you all enjoy!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

John sat in his chair trying to write up the latest case on his blog. He wasn't having much luck though. It wasn't his fault, really. It was Sherlock's. That man was driving him nuts by playing with that bloody toy.

Let's go back to the beginning to understand. Two days ago Sherlock got a small box with a letter on top. It was from Moriarty. The letter told the challenge he offered. It challenged Sherlock to a simple puzzle, one Sherlock had deleted from his mind when he was still but a boy. The box contained an unsolved 5x5 Rubik's cube. John had found it so mundane that when he saw Sherlock lying on the couch in his blue robe with the toy he laughed and didn't say a word as to who sent it.

He had enjoyed the day watching Sherlock get out smarted by a child's toy. The second day it was still amusing but he had better things to do then just sit and watch, mind you John did glance at the detective time to time to see the deeply concentrated look Sherlock sported as he twisted the square this way and that. It wasn't until this morning when John woke to the almost silent clicks of the toy that he started to get annoyed. Sherlock didn't hear his morning greeting, though that was normal when he was in deep thought, and that bloody clicking sound flowed through every room so no matter where John went to in the flat he could hear it.

This brings us to the present. John had been sitting in his chair for the past hour trying to write but the clicking of that infernal cube was distracting him. Another glance up at Sherlock showed that he wasn't any closer than when he had started to days ago. In a fit of annoyance John closed his computer and got up from his chair. "Sherlock I'm going for a walk and I swear if you are not done with that cube I might just shot you."

He left without knowing in Sherlock heard him. He said good-bye to Mrs. Hubson at the door before leaving. John had spent a couple hours walking around the surprisingly warm city. He walked through the park, ate lunch at a small café he had never been to before, and made his way back to flat in a calmer mood. He opened the door only to freeze. That bloody clicking was still there. Without hesitation or a care of how Sherlock would react, he stalked up to the couch where the detective lay still working on the cube. He snatched the cube from him.

Sherlock just blinked for a moment, trying to process what happened to his puzzle. His brilliant mind muddled through what happened quickly. "John!"

John for his part, ignored the detective. He sat in his chair across from Sherlock with the cube in hand. "Sherlock you are not getting this back."

"John, Moriarty-" John wouldn't hear any of it. He pushed Sherlock's voice to the back of his mind as he turned the cube in his hands to get a look at all the side. Sherlock froze as John spent the next five minutes turning and twisting the cube. "John, I have been working on that for 63 hours 45 minutes and 32 seconds. What makes you think you are going to finish it-"

"There Sherlock; Puzzle solved. Now can you please let me work on my blog?" John tossed the completed cube to Sherlock who stared with his mouth open looking between the finished cube and John. John had pick up his computer from where he sat it so he missed the shocked gaze. Though he didn't miss when Sherlock got up and pushed the computer top down so he could steal a kiss from the blogger. The kiss was chaste, a mere brush of the lips but the pure feeling of love and adoration took John's breath away. The second kiss was firm, deeper but no less loving.

Sherlock pulled away first. "I would be lost without my blogger." John watched with a fond smile as Sherlock walked way to the kitchen with the cube in his left hand. A shake of his head and he reopened his computer to write his over due blog entry in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moriarty opened the small box he received. He paused before a pout fought its way onto his lips. There sat the Rubik's cube he has sent to Sherlock. He grabbed the green note folded beside the cube feeling the urge to throw a hissy fit. He was sure it wasn't going to be solved.

~My John beat it in 5 minutes 21 seconds. - SH

Moriarty screamed, ripping the note up into little pieces. They fluttered slowly to the floor as he stomped out the room yelling something about how 'it wasn't fair' and 'always about John'.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Well that's all. It just popped in my head and it wouldn't go away so I though 'what the heck, might as well'. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
